San Valentin
by Adarae
Summary: Hermione vuelve a su sala común en la noche de San Valentín del quinto libro, cuando tiene un encuentro inesperado.


**Historía que le regalé a Dryadeh en San Valentin. Tiene algunas expresiones coloquiales y un poco barriobajeros. Pero aún asi espero que os guste.**

**Se agradecen los comentarios y las criticas siempre que sean constructivas.  
**

** ~ ~ ~ ~ San Valentin. ~ ~ ~ ~  
**

Es tarde, después de volver de Hogsmeade se ha pasado por la Sala de los Menesteres y en esta noche de mediados de febrero el frío se le clava en los huesos. Por eso y sólo por eso, casi corre por los pasillos desiertos.

Ya falta poco, apenas un par de giros, para alcanzar el calor de su sala común cuando la luna brilla sobre algo y le hace volverse por pura curiosidad.

Y como bien dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato, en este caso al león. Draco Malfoy se aproxima y al haberse parado ya no hay modo de esquivarlo. Hermione cierra los ojos durante un segundo y mentalmente va a su lugar feliz, que es a las afueras del colegio cuando le cruzó la cara al rubio en tercero, y al recordarlo casi sonríe.

— Hola, sangre sucia. ¿Qué haces tan tarde fuera de la camita? —pregunta mientras se acerca.

Respira hondo para mantener la calma, volviendo a escuchar el insulto tantas veces repetido que ya apenas pica.

— ¿Qué haces tú tan solito? ¿No tienes miedo de hablar conmigo sin toda tu pandilla rodeándote?

— ¿Miedo, de ti?— Ríe él alzando una ceja.

— Bueno —responde Hermione petulante—, no será la primera vez que te calzo una hostia, ¿verdad? —Y quiere retirarlo, no haberlo dicho. Draco ahora tiene poder real y cuando ve el color rojo de la ira subiendo por su cuello, sabe que la ha cagado pero bien.

Hace frío y está cansada. Cansada de luchas imbéciles y estúpidos piques entre casas, ahí fuera hay problemas reales. Cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse que Draco Malfoy. Suspira por los puntos perdidos y se da la vuelta para irse.

Pero una mano la sujeta por la muñeca. Dedos largos y firmes sobre su piel. Extrañamente cálidos en la noche invernal.

— ¡NO! —casi grita él.

—¿No? — susurra ella, volviéndose a mirarlo con el cansancio pintado en la cara— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Draco?

Y Malfoy la mira sin soltarla, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Me has llamado Draco.

— Es tu nombre —Y tiene que contener la sonrisa ante el desconcierto del muchacho.

— Sí, pero siempre me llamas Malfoy.

— Lo sé, ¿puedo irme ahora?

— ¿Tienes prisa por qué él te espera? — El susurro es tan suave que piensa que quizás se lo ha imaginado.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué iba a esperarme alguien? —Responde desconcertada— Es tarde. Todos duermen.

— Es San Valentin —Responde mirándola a los ojos. Y Hermione sabe que se está perdiendo algo, que Draco Malfoy quiere decirle algo que no tiene que ver con ser sangre sucia ni Gryffindor, pero no sabe qué es. Así que se queda parada mirándolo, sin decir nada, con su mano cálida unida a la muñeca.

Entonces él da un paso.

— Nadie me espera, Draco. No a mí —Y se siente estúpida por darle eso, ese trozo de dolor que guarda muy dentro que él usará contra ella una y otra vez. Pero a veces su bocaza la traiciona y esta es una de esas veces.

— Son estúpidos —Responde con un resoplido desdeñoso mientras avanza un poco más.

Y Hermione nota que tiene que levantar un poco la vista para mirarlo, mientras las mejillas le arden.

— Draco, por favor —Termina por decir cuando están tan cerca que puede notar su aliento en cada respiración.  
— ¿Qué quieres, Hermione? —Susurra él con una media sonrisa. Y es al oír su nombre en sus labios cuando está segura de que esto no está pasando.  
— Lo sabes.  
— Quiero oírtelo decir —Y su sonrisa es aún más ancha.  
Y ella quiere pedirle que la bese, pero es orgullosa, demasiado y a su pesar, así que abre la boca.  
— Que me sueltes —Susurra.  
Y él la suelta, con la sonrisa aún congelada en los labios y sin moverse un ápice.  
— Como desees.  
Hermione se vuelve y empieza a andar. Un paso, dos, tres, hacia la sala común, hacia lo conocido, de vuelta a Harry y Ron. De vuelta a ese lugar donde nadie recuerda que es una chica.  
Toma una decisión, se vuelve y le llama. Entonces, como en las películas tontas que ve en verano, él se gira y Hermione corre los apenas tres metros que los separan y lo besa. Lo besa con labios, lengua y alma. Lo besa como si su mundo se desmoronase. Incluso lo besa entre lágrimas.  
Entonces para, lo mira y ve el gris nublado, los labios hinchados, rojos y su sonrisa desconcertada.  
— Feliz San Valentin, Draco.  
Y se da la vuelta y corre, corre todo lo que le dan las piernas. Porque sólo tiene quince años y esto es demasiado complicado. Corre hacia casa. Hacia ese lugar donde sólo es una amiga, nada más.


End file.
